


Streets of Gotham: Ornamental Fish

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Case Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Leslie Thompkins - Freeform, M/M, gcpd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: In which Jason is an undercover cop who has to fake his death and ends up in Gotham. On the bright side: his new partner is Detective Dick (whom he had in his bed just two days ago), with the amazing ass and pretty face.The first day at work was always like the first day of fucking school. He hated it, but looking at detective Dick's ass as he walked over to the coffeemaker was definitely a perk of this new gig.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Streets of Gotham: Ornamental Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icalynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday gift for Icalynn but she's nice enough to share. :)

~One~

To be fair, when Jason had hit on Dick and taken him first against his hallway wall and then to his bed, he hadn't known that Dick (Richard John Grayson) would turn out to be his new partner. 

He wondered briefly if detective Grayson's rookie uniform still fit, because that would be hot. 

Jason's own no longer fit him. He had been a scrawny kid when he had joined the police academy six years ago, but down the line he had filled out nicely. It had helped while being undercover to look the part too. 

Dick blinked at him from his chair on the other side of the room. It was a small conference room and the commissioner was eying them both. He wondered why they weren't doing this in the commissioner's office but kept quiet. Jason had heard that not much passed Gordon by and he could say that it was true. But Gordon was a wise man and he didn't ask any questions. He just gave Jason the rundown. It was strange to wear his own name again, he had been somebody else entirely for years now. 

“Detective Grayson,” Gordon said, and Jason paid a bit more attention to what was going on in the room. “Detective Todd's records are mostly sealed or have been altered, so that he can't be found by the people he had brought down. His alter ego is dead.”

That was the main reason Jason was in Gotham now. He couldn't go back to his own city. Dead men usually did not walk around and hit on pretty, pretty boys. The second reason was that no one really wanted to be transferred to fucking Gotham, but Jason thought he might just like it here. Not only because Detective Dick had the most delicious ass Jason has ever had the pleasure to bite, fondle, finger, and fuck. He had so much more in store for that pretty ass if Detective Dick would give him another chance to make him scream like two nights ago. 

“If you should have any more questions about Detective Todd's qualifications my door is always open,” Gordon finished. 

Jason knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he shook Gordon's hand and then left the office. Dick was hot on his heals. 

“Fuck me,” Dick said under his breath and Jason laughed. 

“Been there, done that, but would gladly do it again,” Jason replied because it was the honest to god truth. 

Dick gave him a look. “Shit, of all the fucking people in Gotham it had to be you.” 

“To be fair, I didn't know you were my new partner,” Jason said. 

Dick gave him another look and then sighed. “True, I guess. Well, come on then Detective Todd, I will show you your desk. If you need anything, laptop, phone, whatever, just go down to the cave and ask Babs for it. She can hook you up.” 

Jason made a mental note to do that later. 

This precinct had only six Detectives, and their desks were all cramped into a small space at the end of the building. 

“The cave and the morgue are downstairs. The lift is old and fucking scary, so I’d advise you to take the stairs. Forensics is down there too.”

“Aren't six detectives a little less than this city needs?” Jason asked as he sat down. The chair was fairly comfortable, the desk was a relic from WW2 he guessed. It had a certain charm. 

Dick shrugged. “This isn't the only precinct in Gotham.”

“But it is the biggest one,” Jason replied. 

“We get by,” Dick said. 

“What happened to your last partner?” Jason wanted to know. 

“Maternity leave,” Dick answered. 

Well, at least she wasn't dead, Jason thought. 

“Will be a while until Montoya is back,” Dick added. He sounded found of her, which was good, Jason thought. Detective Dick seemed like a guy who could work with anyone, even someone he had fucked two nights ago. 

“You two ever been a thing?” Jason asked, because yes, Dick had pinged his radar, but he also had been flirting shamelessly with both genders at the club, so Jason was pretty sure Dick was bi-sexual or something. Someone who liked to play around with all genders. 

Dick laughed. “No, she's been married to her wife for years now.”

Ah, Jason thought, good to know, that his sexuality wasn't going to be a problem. 

“So, any cases we should be working on?” Jason asked. The sooner he knew what he was up against in Gotham the better. 

“Tons,” Dick replied. “I don't know if Babs already has you in the system, so you better call her and ask about your password and shit.”

Jason nodded. The first day at work was always like the first day of fucking school. He hated it, but looking at detective Dick's ass as he walked over to the coffeemaker was definitely a perk of this new gig. 

~+~

Well, Dick thought, that could have gone over worse. He had been very aware of Jason's eyes on his body in general and his ass in particular, but Jason hadn't come on to him at work. He had smirked at Dick from time to time, but that had been the extent of the flirting. Dick was glad his new partner wasn't giving him much shit about – the fuck-marathon they had just two nights ago. 

Jesus, just thinking about it made Dick hard in his sweat pants again. He was twenty-seven years old, he has had great sex before. But Jason had been something else entirely. He had consumed Dick, had given Dick exactly what he had needed, and then some. His fucking hands, Dick thought. He still had bruises from those fingers on his hips. 

Before he discovered that Jason was a badass undercover cop who had to fake his death to get out of it all, he had fully intended to hook up with Jason again. Now things were looking bleak in that regard. Not that Dick thought Jason would have objections to a repeat performance. It would be stupid to start something with his partner. Shit, office hook-ups never really ended well. 

His cock clearly disagreed with his brain. He was on his way to fully hard, he had been stroking himself through his sweatpants the whole time, he realized as he had been replaying the highlights of the night with Jason. From that first kiss at the club, to being pressed against the mattress while Jason had been fucking him just right. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, and slid his hand down his pants. 

~Two~

“Good night?” Jason asked and Dick grunted. Jason smirked. Dick looked like he hadn't slept all that well. 

Jason handed him one of the coffees he had gotten at the shop down the street. He had been making himself familiar with the place in his spare time and this coffee was excellent. 

Dick sighed as he took a sip and then fell into his chair. Their last case was not going anywhere, and Jason knew that Dick hated stagnancy. He had read up on detective Grayson over the last few days. And he had to admit he was more than just a bit impressed. Now he knew where Dick had gotten that beautiful body control from. Boy had been a circus brat for a long time. Dick liked to move when he was thinking or talking through things. Even now he was drumming his fingers against the table top and Jason knew that he would get up and pace any second now. 

“We don't have any leads on this one, so let's just put it on hold and concentrate on that break-in from yesterday, the forensics should be done on that one this afternoon,” Jason said. Usually a break-in wasn't in their wheelhouse, but the clerk had been shot and died in the hospital later, so it landed on their desk. Joy, Jason thought. Over the last five days since he started his new job, he had already seen three fucking bodies. Three new cases on top of the ones Dick had already been working on before. 

“I hate putting things on hold, sometimes they never get dug out of that fucking pile,” Dick replied. 

“We can't solve them all and you know it,” Jason replied, but he felt the same. He hated cold fucking cases. He would do anything to prevent that. 

Dick took another sip of his coffee. Jason watched his lips close around the lid of the cup and remembered those lips against his, and then on his cock. Shit, he wasn't getting over Dick any time soon.

“Dick, Todd,” Lee said and put a case file on their desk. “Here are the results of the autopsy and let me tell you, it's fucking weird.”

“Wasn't the guy shot? What is weird about that?” Jason wanted to know.

Lee perched on his desk. Woman had nice legs and a pretty face, but she wasn't taking any shit and Jason was pretty sure she and Gordon were hooking up. If Jason were into women, he would totally be into her. 

She nodded. “He was and that killed him, but there was a fish in his stomach.”

“Okay? So, he had sushi for dinner, so what?” Jason asked. 

Dick snorted and grabbed the file, which was a good idea. Jason should have done that, but he was still learning how shit worked in the real world. He had been a ‘criminal’ for a long time and paperwork hadn't been really a part of his undercover persona. 

“It was an ornamental fish,” Dick said and then frowned. Even his frown was fucking cute, Jason decided. “Wait, wasn't there a case with a shopkeeper a while ago, who also had an ornamental fish in her stomach?”

Lee nodded. “Yes, there was. I thought they might be connected.”

No shit, Jason thought, but he wisely kept that to himself. 

The fish thing was nagging at him. He knew he had seen something like this before, but he just couldn't remember where. 

“What is it?” Dick asked. He had dug out the other file and slid it over to Jason's desk. Dr. Thompkins was gone, and Jason realized he had been staring at his computer screen for at least a couple of minutes.

“Something about the fucking fish,” Jason said. “I just can't fucking remember what.”

Dick grinned. “Read the old file, maybe it'll trigger a memory.”

Jason nodded and did just that. He made notes about both cases, and the familiarity of the whole thing was nagging at him, but he still couldn’t place it. 

He gave up for the time being and got back to one of the other cases they were juggling right now. After what felt like a lifetime of writing reports and calling people to hunt down leads, Dick tapped his shoulder and Jason felt the electricity of that touch down to his fucking toes. 

“Let's grab some food,” Dick said. He already had his jacket on and was juggling his phone and keys. 

Jason nodded. It would do him some good to eat and get some fresh air. 

He followed Dick outside and didn't make a secret of admiring that ass. Dick's jeans were just shy of indecent, Jason decided. 

~+~

Dick wasn't watching Jason eat, he totally wasn't. Okay he was, but in his defense: Jason was fucking indecent. And he didn't think he was alone with that opinion. People had stared at Jason. Dick could imagine why. He was big, he was muscled, he moved like a predator, and his laugh could melt panties. And they hadn't seen Jason naked. Dick really, really shouldn't be thinking about Jason naked. It was bad for his heart and other parts of him. 

Jason was finishing his chili dog as they walked through the park. They had eaten at Cassy's Diner, but as soon as Jason had seen the chili-dogs he had wanted one of those as well. 

“So, Gordon and Lee?” Jason asked. 

Dick looked at his profile. “I have no idea what you're-”

Jason snorted. “I was undercover for years Dickie-Boy, I know how to read people. I mean, Gordon has been professional and Lee too, but something about the way they talk to each other and are in each other’s space...” he stopped dead in his tracks and then looked at Dick. “Fuck.”

“Are you okay?” Dick asked concerned. 

“The fucking fish,” Jason said. “I thought I've seen it before, but I haven't seen it. I heard about it. Sharky had told me about it when I was, you know. Anyway. He said some sick guy he worked for liked to make the people on his to do list swallow little fish before he finished them off.”

“This was a hit?” Dick asked. 

“If it was the guy Sharky had been talking about? Yeah, it was a hit and not only that one, but the girl two months ago as well,” Jason said. 

“Fuck,” Dick said with feeling. That was what they needed, a professional assassin in Gotham. “So, do you know his real name? His street name? What he looks like? Anything that could help us close those cases?” Dick asked, he ran a hand through his hair and then looked up at Jason. Strangely it was a turn on that Jason was a few inches taller than him. 

Jason shook his head. “Sharky said the guy just had that fish thing going on and he was a scary motherfucker.”

“Great,” Dick said. “I wonder what the victims had in common if they ended up on some hitman's to do list. We checked their backgrounds and they came back clean enough. I mean the guy in the pawn-shop...was a bit shady, but it's a fucking pawn-shop. So, no surprise there.”

Jason nodded. “I think we need to look deeper into this.” 

“No shit,” Dick said, and Jason laughed. 

Dick liked to see Jason laugh. He wanted to pin Jason down to the nearest flat surface and kiss the living hell out of him. 

“Careful Dick, your desires are showing,” Jason said in a whisper. His voice did all kinds of things to Dick. And he wondered why he was fighting this so hard. Gordon and Lee were fucking, and Dick knew for a fact that they also had something going on with Gotham's first son, Bruce Wayne, so really, it wasn't like Gordon would be on their case if they should hook up now. Again, whatever. People in glass houses and all that. 

“You should come over tonight,” Dick said because he had never backed down from a challenge and Jason was absolutely challenging him now. 

“What?” Jason asked.

“My place,” Dick said slowly. “I want you to come over tonight.”

“To talk about the case?” Jason asked. 

“Sure, if you want to waste the time we could be fucking,” Dick said the last word in a whisper. 

Jason groaned. “Fuck.”

“That is the general idea, yes,” Dick said, because he was done trying to stay away from temptation. Granted he hadn't tried for very long or very hard. Only a bit over a week, really, but who the fuck cared? Dick's body needed to feel Jason’s body against it. Or inside him, his cock jumped in his underwear and he stepped away from Jason. He needed to keep it together until tonight. They had a job to do. Criminals didn't catch themselves after all. 

“If we weren't in a public place with children around, I would have you right here right now,” Jason said and the thing was that Dick believed him. 

“You will get your chance to bend me over tonight,” Dick said and then just started walking, because he knew that Jason liked to watch his ass move and because they really needed to get some work done, now that they had something like a lead. 

~Three~

“I brought beer,” Jason said, not that he thought they would need it. “And lube and condoms,” he added. He was pretty sure they would need those. 

“You think I don't have lube and condoms at home,” Dick said, and they were still half in the hallway, with Jason with only one foot in the door of Dick's apartment. Jason thought they shouldn’t have that kind of conversation here. 

“I like to be prepared,” Jason answered. “Let me in?”

Dick stepped aside and let Jason enter the apartment. It was in the nicer part of town, but smaller than Jason's own. 

Jason only spared a glance at the décor: lots of open space and minimal furniture, but what was there looked cozy and lived in. This was a place Dick liked going back home to. 

“Bedroom?” Dick asked. There was that certain quality to his body, that he had seen at the club that night. Dick was on the prowl and Jason liked it. Fucking loved it. They both knew they were a sure thing, but Dick still played. 

“How sturdy is your sofa, Detective Dick?” Jason asked as he pressed Dick against the now closed front door. It was Deja vu of course as he had Dick like this in his own home only a few nights ago. He had to admit he liked pinning Dick down and it seemed Dick liked to be pinned down, at least by Jason. 

“It hasn't broken down yet,” Dick replied, and Jason knew what he was implying and to Jason's own surprise he didn't like thinking about Dick fucking other people. “The sheets are fresh,” Dick added, softly and Jason kissed him. 

He had no idea what it was about Dick, but he felt like he was way over his head. Usually he was the one to call the shots, but thinking back to their first night, even if he had had Dick face down and ass up on his bed, he was pretty sure that Dick had called the shots then too. 

“Bed it is,” Jason answered and kissed Dick again. This time he used everything he had ever learned to make a person weak in their knees. Dick gave as good as he got at the beginning, but then his body just surrendered to Jason and Jason scooped him up. Dick slung his legs around Jason's middle, he could feel how hard Dick was in his sweat pants. He felt a bit smug about it. His own cock also liked where things were heading. Dick was licking his neck, mouthing at the skin, and peppering Jason's neck with soft bites. It was driving Jason crazy. He needed to be naked and he needed to get rid of that fucking bag with beer.

“Shit,” Jason said, as he put Dick down on the big bed. The bedroom was also only furnished with the essentials, but the bed looked very inviting, not only because Dick was lying on it now, stroking his cock through his pants. 

Jason threw the bag with beer on the floor and took off his jacket. “I think you should undress, Detective Dick,” Jason said as he was stripping out of his own clothes. 

“I think you like saying, 'Detective Dick'.”

“It's because it sounds like a porn name, Grayson,” Jason replied as he toed off his shoes and then got rid of his socks and pants. 

Dick wasn't wearing any underwear and hell, why should he in his own home while he had been waiting for Jason to come over so they could fuck? But it was still hot as hell.

Dick was naked now and he looked at Jason, his blue eyes dark and his lips shiny and slightly puffy from Jason's kisses. 

“Your dirty talk needs some more practice, Jay,” Dick said, sitting up and spreading his legs. 

Hell, but Dick was a provocative little shit and Jason wanted to fall on his knees for him, so he did. Dick's breath hitched as Jason's hands spread his legs further apart so he could get at that pretty shinny cock. 

“Jason-” Dick said and then just moaned as Jason swallowed his cock. Jason had mastered cock-sucking a long time ago and he loved it. Loved the power it gave him. Loved how his mouth could reduce strong men to needy little sluts. Not that he thought of Dick that way. Dick was just fucking breathtaking. Dick's fingers found their way into Jason's hair and he was glad that he hadn't cut it after all. He liked how Dick's hands felt carding through his hair, loved the sharp pain when Dick tugged at it. 

“Fuck, Jason, fuck,” Dick hissed.

Jason could tell that he was close. Jason's own cock was painfully hard by now. Dick tasted, smelled, and felt so fucking good in his mouth. He pulled back and looked at Dick. Dick stared down at him, his bottom lip bitten and his eyes dark. 

“Why did you stop?” He got out, his fingers tightening in Jason's hair, but he didn't push Jason's head down. That was the moment Jason knew Dick was a fucking keeper.

“You wanna come in my mouth or with my cock inside your pretty hole?” Jason asked. 

“I was wrong, your dirty talk is spot on,” Dick said and loosened his fingers, he let go of Jason's hair and fell back on the bed. 

Jason was pretty sure that meant Dick preferred option two. He grabbed the lube and got rid of his boxer shorts. The front was wet anyway and becoming uncomfortable. 

“I don't need much prep Jason,” Dick said as he parted his legs. 

Jason did remember how good Dick felt the last time they did this, but he hadn't had taken the time to look at Dick's pretty hole the last time. He wanted to eat Dick out and he said it too. 

“Yeah, sure, next time, Jason,” Dick said, and his voice sounded strained. Jason didn't think it was from the effort to hold his legs up and open. Dick was hard and leaking and he had fingered himself before Jason got here. The image alone made Jason's cock even harder. He would have to talk Dick into letting him watch next time. Tonight, however, he got on with it. He grabbed a condom, put it on, and lubed up. He made sure Dick really was loosened up enough for him, because he always liked to make sure his cock fit as easily and painlessly as possible. 

He didn't tease Dick's hole with his fingers or his cock, even if he really, fucking wanted to, he just grabbed Dick's legs and pushed inside Dick's body in one smooth movement. Dick just felt fucking right around him. He looked down at Dick and Dick looked at him and Jason had to kiss him again, had to steal the air out of his lungs. Dick pulled his head away sharply and grabbed Jason's hips. 

“Move, fucking move, Jay,” he commanded, and Jason did. He fucked Dick just like Dick needed him too. Dick's body was giving Jason all the cues he could possibly need to make this good for Dick and shit, didn't Dick look simply beautiful under him? He did. 

It didn't take long after that for Dick to come. Jason watched as Dick fisted his cock and bit his lip and came brilliantly all over his hand and stomach. Jason followed him soon after. 

~+~

Okay, so maybe when Dick was honest with himself for a moment here, maybe he had tried to convince himself that sex with Jason hadn't been that great the last time. Good, yes, very good yes, but life changing? He was very wrong he realized now. Sex with Jason was just that fucking good. 

And now Jason was in his kitchen making coffee and scratching at his stomach, and Dick wanted to bite him and leave a nice mark on his ass. He groaned from the doorway to the open living space. 

“Ah, you're up,” Jason said and grinned. 

“You made coffee.”

“Sharp as ever Detective Dick,” Jason replied. 

Dick blinked at him and then pushed the hair out of his eyes. “No, I mean you made coffee in my kitchen.”

Jason leaned his ass against the kitchen cabinet. “Should I have sneaked out like you did, the last time we fucked at my place?”

Urgh, Dick thought. He didn't have enough sugar in his system for this. “I had an early shift.”

“You look adorable in the mornings, has anyone ever told you that?” Jason asked. 

Actually, someone had. Babs had, but that was long over and done with, and Dick wasn't going to revisit it. 

“I'm a badass police detective, Jason.”

“Yes, you are, and adorable before you’ve had your first mug of coffee. More so, when you wear the marks and bruises, I left on you last night.”

“Ah, shit, will they show when I'm clothed?” Dick wanted to know as he made his way over to where Jason was standing with the coffee. 

Jason shrugged and then grinned, handing him a mug of coffee. “If they do, everyone will just know that you had a very good night.”

Which was one way to see it, Dick thought, as he took the offered mug. “I take milk and su-”

“Sugar, yes, I know. You take a ton of it. You know you could just drink soda instead, right?”

“Soda is not for the mornings,” Dick let him know. Because only heathens had soda or energy drinks for breakfast. Civilized people had coffee. 

“I made toast as well,” Jason said. “It was that or cereal.”

Dick liked his cereal, thank you very much. “I want the cereal.”

“Yes, well. You're out of milk, the rest is in your coffee.”

Dick took another sip of coffee and then sat down at his tiny table. It was tiny by design; he wanted all the free space in his home he could get away with. “Toast it is then,” Dick said. 

Jason handed the toast, butter, and jam over. That was pretty much the extent of Dick's pantry anyway. He needed to go grocery shopping. 

“While you were sleeping the sleep of the thoroughly fucked,” Jason said and Dick did not blush, “I reached out to some people I know.”

“People who think you’re dead. Are you crazy?!” Dick asked. 

Jason rolled his eyes at him. “Please, I used the perky Jason Todd, GCPD, persona. I'm not stupid, Dickiebird.”

Why was it that Dick did not have the urge to fuck Jason's face up for using ridiculous pet names? He let it go for now and concentrated on what Jason was telling him about the fish assassin.

“Both the pretty girl and the guy from the pawn shop had been in the money laundering business.” 

“How the hell did we miss that?” Dick asked. 

“To be fair, you only found the connection between the victims 48 hours ago.” 

Yes, but Dick prided himself to be better than most. 

“So, it is like it always is, we just have to follow the money and we will know who hired the fish-guy and then maybe we can also get the fish-guy,” Dick said. 

“Don't get your hopes up. For the fish-guy at least,” Jason replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I'm not getting my hopes up, Jason. I just want justice for the victims.”

“We will get it. But with the assassin it might be the long game.” 

It didn't matter to Dick if it was the long game. What mattered was that they would get the person responsible. 

He buttered his toast. It was cold by now, but it was edible anyway and he needed something in his stomach. He needed to get his strength back. Sex with Jason was a really good work out. He suddenly felt ravenous. 

Jason watched him eat. “I think we should go out on a date,” he said after a while and Dick nearly choked on his third piece of toast. 

“What?”

“A date. I mean you're smoking hot, I'm smoking hot, the sex between us is smoking hot. You're also smart and not boring and I like you. So, date?” 

“I don't date co-workers.”

“But you fuck them? I feel so used right now.” 

Dick's ass could tell a story or two about feeling used, but he kept that to himself. “Jason.”

“Dick,” Jason replied in nearly the same tone. “I know you and Babs used to be a thing, and I know it was a bit ugly for some time there when you broke up, but honestly I'm not Babs.” 

Which, yeah, Dick could totally see that, but he barely knew Jason. “We barely know each other.”

Jason rolled his eyes and poured himself another coffee. “That is where the dating part comes in. I mean, let's be real here: we barely can keep our hands off each other. We will fuck no matter what.”

Dick would have loved to deny that, but he wasn't really in the habit of lying to himself. So, he nodded. “Yeah, we totally will.”

Jason grinned. He looked so young when he did that. Way younger than his twenty-four years. Boyish, really. Fuck, Dick thought, he was in so much trouble. But he was sure he was going to enjoy it. 

“I have no problem with just fucking around, don't get me wrong, but I think we should give something more a try at least.” 

Dick thought it over. “It can't interfere with the job. The job always comes first.” 

“I know, Dick. I feel the same,” Jason replied. 

Dick trusted him, but he was also sure that Jason would use every opportunity to sneak a kiss or a grope at the station. Sadly, Dick was very aware that he would not be opposed to it.

“I mean it, no fucking around on the job.”

“Yes, I heard, and I am sticking to that, but what we do on our breaks in side alleys and restrooms is a whole other deal.” 

Shit, Dick was in so much trouble, he thought again, but he was sure he would enjoy being along for the ride with Jason.

~Epilogue~

Jason knew that no case was solved overnight, but following the money had taken a ridiculous amount of time in – as Dick liked to call it – the fish case. 

“Fucking, finally,” Dick said and grinned at Jason. Jason wanted to lick him. “We can finally nail that bastard.”

With that bastard, Dick meant the guy in charge of the money laundering and not the fish assassin, but this was a win too. And Jason would take any win that made Dick grin like this. 

They hadn't had the opportunity to fuck for days and Jason really missed having Dick's ass clench around his cock. With the way Dick was looking at him now, Jason was pretty sure that some nice sex was in his near future. As soon as they nailed this bastard. 

“So, where does the money lead?” Jason asked. 

“Michael J. Barnes,” Dick said and turned the screen to show him the mug shot. Guy had been arrested once, how fortunate for them. “He is a business owner here in Gotham. Has his fingers in a lot of pies. Mostly he's rumored to be a loan shark.”

“I bet he will lawyer up sooner than we can say his name.”

“Yeah,” Dick said. “But I can feel in my gut that he did it.”

“Well, we just have to make it stick then,” Jason replied. 

Dick nodded and went back to work.

There was no rest for the wicked, and the sooner they had this guy in an interrogation room the better Jason thought. He would make it stick and then he would take Dick home – he didn't even care if it was his or Dick's home – and he would take Dick apart with his mouth, fingers, and cock. 

Dick looked up at him in that moment like he could sense what Jason was thinking. Dick smirked and mouthed soon. 

Well, fuck, Jason thought, but Dick really knew how to motivate Jason. 

~+~

As predicted, Barnes had lawyered up, but Dick and Jay had done their fucking best and if there was any justice in this city left that guy would end up in jail. It was out of their hands now. They had all the evidence, now the lawyers had to do their part. 

It was good to close a case, he thought as he put the case-file away. 

It was late and Jay had already left to get some food and stock up on lube and condoms, Dick was pretty sure he hadn't been joking, while Dick had finished the paperwork.

“Grayson,” Gordon said, and Dick looked up at him. For a man in his early fifties, he looked really good, Dick thought, maybe having a younger lover kept one young. 

“Commissioner,” Dick said and walked over to where Gordon was standing in the door to his office. 

“You and Todd did well on that case. It seems you two hit it off,” he said. 

Dick was so not reading into anything. They had been careful at work, there might have been that one or other heavy make-out session on the job, but only ever on breaks and only ever away from the precinct. He and Jay were fucking professionals. 

“He is a good partner. We work well together,” Dick replied. 

“You like him, that is good.”

Dick thought that Jason was generally well liked at the precinct. Even Bullock had embraced Jason, so to speak. 

“Yeah, well, as I said before we work well together,” Dick said. 

Gordon nodded. “I'm glad my instincts are still sharp. You really were the best choice for that wild child.”

Dick snorted a laugh. “He's twenty-four and has been undercover for two years. Jason Todd is tough as nails and twice as sharp.” 

Gordon nodded. “Yes, but he isn't really used to how policemen work. Because he was undercover for so long, so I'm glad you're able to – let's say polish his rougher edges. He's a good detective, good instincts, protective of his partners. I like him. I want him to do well here.” 

Gordon's words made Dick wonder what the hell Jason really did undercover for those two years and at such a young age and why everyone involved in that mission had thought it was a good idea to fake his death. He hoped that with time Jason would let him in and share more of his life before Gotham, than the cliff-notes Dick had already gotten. 

“I have his back,” Dick said and his ass tonight, he thought to himself. 

“Have a good night, Grayson,” Gordon said. 

“You too, Commissioner,” Dick replied. The small smile around Gordon's lips told him that he was probably heading to the manor tonight, but as always Dick didn't ask and Gordon didn't tell.


End file.
